Suki Aisu
Source Apperance Her hair changes color with the light, if it is bright her hair is light in color if it is dark her hair is dark, it is very long as it reaches her hips. Her skin is pale and soft her structure is very feminine to attract her victims. She is very short an slightly heavier than the average woman but only because of her DD bosom and her large ass. And then her eyes a light blue like the morning sky an extremely attractive part of her appearance. SukiAisu.jpg SukiAisu2.jpg Behavior/Personality Suki is very sweet and elegant but when she is hyper and around friends she can be pretty aggressive. She walks as if she is on air, her smile calming and inviting. When she is getting low on energy she becomes extremely seductive to lure her prey and then becomes extremely sexual and aggressive. She is quit a prankster but sometimes serious when needed. Roleplay Allignment Neutral Evil Occupation/Class Occupation: Civillian Rank: N/A Fighting Style Base Style: Weapons Flow of battle: Sei Suki does love hand to hand combat but she does enjoy her knives and guns most. Her hand to hand is if she needs her prey alive to help energize since she is a Succubus she needs to feed off others energy to keep alive and stay strong. Her weapons are usually a Katana and dual pistols. Chi Form Demon Energy Chi Base (Optional) Physical Weapon of Choice Katana, Dual Pistols Allies/Enemies N/A At the moment. Background Suki is a purebred Succubus, She only knew her mother and sisters as the men (Incubus) leave after a certain age or impregnation, He will come back of course when he ready for more spawn but he is never there to help raise the children and her brothers would leave at the age of 13 to start their journey following in their fathers foot steps. As a child Suki watched her mother and learned her ways of Seduction. As a teen she had mastered her abilities as a Succubus. She has a mysterious background only her mother and sisters know about, But they are all gone as she left to start her own life. Suki is from Dark Moon. Dark Moon '' '' A moon hidden around rituals on the planet and works as the dimensional gateway to the world of Dark Hadou. And like other unbared dimensions could also work as gateway to other worlds in general. Fearing that humans or other creatures would misuse the power of the Dark moon. The First ones took the moon along with them as they left there forgotten planet. However while Fumei housed the Dark Moon. Powers Succubi Sexual Drive User are the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so experiencing hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User have complete mastery of any and/or all form of sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, etc. Making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. Users also have the ability to bring out the sexuality from other beings they never knew they had with but a whisper or touch, capable of seducing anyone. Instincts are powerful enough to also detect what the others want, will want and have within them and themselves. Enhanced Strength Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Category:RPC Category:Female RPC Category:Generation 1 Category:Demon Blood